Kansouri
Category:Nations The Democratic Union of Kansouri is a sizable nation determined to unite the shattered factions that comprise the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Although its capital is in the northeast of the metro, its aims are quickly coming to fruition with its recent acquisition of Excelsior Springs and Village West. Kansouri joined The Legion shortly after its founding in April 2006. History The name Kansouri is an amalgram representing Kansas and Missouri, the two U.S. states principally covered. The bitter rivalry between the two states dates back to just before the American Civil War, when pro-slave Missourians attempted to legalize slavery in the Kansas Teritory. This past bitterness, as well as prevalent affiliations toward certain NCAA Division I schools outside Kansouri, remain a key issue in assuring the nation's continued growth. Following Kansouri's entrance into Kansas, those concerned that the government was abusing eminent domain quickly gained control of the provisional republic, transforming it into a democracy. Lake Tapawingo Scare On the morning of April 26, 2006, soldiers patrolling near the area of Lake Tapawingo caught site of troop movement about 0.25 miles from Kansouri's border. At the same time, counterfeit loonies appeared at stores along L-Town's Capitol Square, causing a brief market panic. In the ensuing confusion, the Legislecture authorized the doubling of the military size, establishing the Atchison Division to coincide with the original Doniphan Division. Although the threat has since disappeared, many are concerned about the national security views of the ruling New Domain party, particularly with the third wave of expansion seat elections set for early May. Culture Originally founded as a Christian nation, Kansouri is undergoing a spiritual transition. The majority of immigrants recently attracted to Kansouri have brought with them ideals of Confucianism. At the same time, Caucausian residents are exploring their previous heritages, many of them finding themselves associated with the Osage, Kansa, and Kickapoo. Kansourians are attracted to sports, and at times are more willing to raise taxes for sporting venues than mass transit projects. They are currently attempting to attract a sports team to play at Accker Stadium, currently under construction. Government The Democratic Union is divided into three branches of government: the executive, the unicameral Legislecture, and the judicial. Locally, each municipality is governed by a city council. Executive As the visionary of this nation, the Kansouri Legislecture named Premier Atlashill their Unchallengable Leader. However, he utilizes little power, as he serves as Legislecture Speaker for Life and rarely exerts his veto power. Several, including members of the New Domain, have criticized him for allowing Kansouri to stray away from its cultural roots. Legislecture Currently, 15 seats exist on the Legislecture, but the number is likely to increase as the nation grows. Three significant political parties exist: the New Domain, which seeks to protect citizen rights, namely to personal property; the L-Town Alliance, which seeks to expand the founding ideals of Kansouri; and the Wyandot Order, a group of Kansas natives who are concerned about the rate of Kansouri's expansion. Hours after the 23 April convention, which took place at the recently acquired Bartle Hall, the New Domain acquired seven of the 11 seats made available in the Legislecture, granting them a minority government. They are kept in government by the three members of the Wyandot Order, who are more aligned with the L-Town Alliance on most social issues. The New Domain quickly established a more democratic system, including mandatory weekly forums that legislecture memebrs must lead in their respective municipalities. An additional eight seats will be contested in early May, with political pundits predicting gains for the L-Town Alliance as Kansouri's borders extend further into Johnson County. Current Legislecture members New Domain L-Town Alliance Wyandot Order Carvey Prime Minister Reynolds Chief Critic Red Gopher Jackson Wooster Henson Lewis Palley June Tree McDaniel Kirby Simmons Watson Brooklyn Lask Each term lasts for six months, regardless of no confidence moves. If a government falls and a new one is unable to take over within a week, the Permier is authorized to assume direct control until new elections take place. The Premier can move elections sooner, but is not allowed to delay them. Judicial Five justices took the bench April 29 for the first term of the Kansouri Supreme Court. The current high bench consists of Chief Justice Barnard and Justices Keppler, Featherstone, Miller, and Voorhies. Each judge is appointed for a ten-year term and can only be removed after his or her term has expired or, when during a review period once every five years, the justice is found guilty of serious misconduct. Judges can be reappointed without term limit constraints. Education The chief concern of Kansouri is education. The 62 percent that can read are concerned that a populace with a significant literacy deficiency cannot actively participate and expand Kansouri's ideals. As such, Carvey's government has vowed to increase literacy to over 80 percent by the next election.